The present invention relates to a valve arrangement comprising a valve body with at least two connecting regions for connection to the matching pipelines and with a shut-off element for shutting off or opening the pipeline, the valve body having a lead-through region for guiding a spindle, which is arranged such that it can be connected effectively at a first end to the shut-off member and at the second end to an actuating device, and with at least one means for sensing the respective valve position being provided.
EP 0 872 676 A2 discloses a valve arrangement of the generic type with an electronic means for continuously sensing and controlling the valve position. The valve arrangement has a spindle between the valve body and the manual actuating wheel. The spindle is connected to the shut-off element by means of a pin. The spindle is connected at its upper end to a bushing, which surrounds the spindle over an extended region. In a middle region of the bushing, a gearwheel is connected to the bushing. The electronic means has a further gearwheel, which is in engagement with the gearwheel of the bushing. The arrangement has a relatively large spindle in relation to the pipeline diameter and comprises many individual parts, which have to be connected to one another in order to ensure reliable functioning.
In a range of valve arrangements for different diameters, all the parts which are connected directly or indirectly to the spindle have to be adapted in their dimensions to the dimensions and to the media throughput of the pipeline.
On the basis of this prior art, it is the object of the invention to specify a valve arrangement in which the valve position can be sensed with as few individual parts as possible, as directly as possible and without the risk of erroneous indications.